Naruto Finaly understands
by DanniLand
Summary: Naruto finds himself in love, but who is it with? Starts off as NarutoXHinata...But turns out to be sasunaru. Lemon in later chapters i think...
1. Wake up

Naruto woke feeling quite confused. He didn't no whose room he was in. It was a bed room, that was obvious, it was pink with back flowers crawling up on the wall paper design, all in all a very nice room. But whose?

He looked down at himself and realised he was quite naked, he only had on a pair of green boxers with pink frogs on them. _How embarrassing _he was thinking but his embarrassment soon turned to shock as he noticed another person in the bed with him.

He froze.

Ok from what he could see it was a girl, she has long black/blue hair and he could see just the start of her bra strap, it was black. _Well at least it wasn't a boy but who the hell is this and why am I hear? I remember what happened last night but, after drinking sake at the park, I don't remember a thing. _

_Ok, so I got drunk and ended up in someone's- _

"N-naruto-kun."

_WHAT... that sounded like... _

Just then the girl in the bed rolled over and the face of...It was Hinata!

Naruto started to panic; his face started going a strange shade of deep red. His eyes flickered to Hinata then to the door in her room and back again. Without thinking he shook her awake.

"HINATA..._hinata_..Wake up!"

Hinata responded to Naruto's voice and rolled over blinking her eyes. She opened her eyes to see the beautiful blue eyes imbedded in the beautiful face that appeared in many of her dreams.

"N-Naruto-kun?" her face started to go a deep red.

"hinata, do you remember what happened last night? Because i don't, believe it!"

"N-No Naruto-Kun.." But she did, she remembered every single heart breaking moment...


	2. Oh naruto

**Hey guys, sorry its been a LONG time since i have written anything because im working on a book (how sad) anyway, im Writing now.. anyway enjoy. it took me AGES to think of a next chapter. please revew. **

**Btw, i dont own naruto! ;) **

"...Life sure is strange" Naruto said, a bit too lound than nessasary.

"y-yes... Naruto-Kun" Hinata replied... wanting to tell him the truth, what _really_ happened, and how much she loved him.

"Well anyway, i must be going... Humm.. Where are my clothes Hinata-chan?"

Hinata didn't reply, she just pointed to the pile of orange cloth on the floor and blushed deeply. not just ouside but inside. She felt terrible, and not only did she know what happened last night, but she wished he did; she wished he would come to her house again... end up in the bed, screaming her name.

As naruto was dressing Hinata made sure she looked ok, she looked at what she was dressed in first... yup a bra and pants. But before she could get up to put anything on, Neji walked in.

"Hummm.. well now i know who was screaming Hinata's name last night.." and just like that neji walked out. Hinata's face turned deep red and looked away from naruto... compleatly frozen with one leg in his orange trousers and the other half out.

"... tell me" Naruto wispered, almost pleading in a way.

So Hinata told him. Told him about how he turned up at her house. How he pulled her into her bedroom and kissed her, and with that first kiss she melted.. all of the fire she had been holding in all the time...she wanted to tell him how much she loved him. and she did. As she told him he made love to her. That was her night, and thats what she told him.

"Well, That changes things" Naruto replied in a voise that was a bit strange..he replide in a deep, sexy tone.

"..N-Naruto-kun"

He kissed her.

She kissed back.

Lips moving in perfect harmony, perfectly together.

Saskue woke up in a daze. His dream still vivid in his memory... The blond hair and beautiful blue eyes still there everythime he blinks. Saksue loved Naruto. But he wouldnt tell him. Saskue new naruto like hinata... but there where always the times that he would catch Naruto looking at him, licking his lips.

Saskue looked at his red-and-black-im-so-emo alarm clock and swore under his breath, it was only 2am, and he knew he wouldnt get back to sleep.

He looked up to the window and found himself standing on his belcony.

_if only i could wish opon a star... _

Saskue looked out to the houses, and noticed something very strange, Hinata's light was still on.

"ohh.. _Hinata!_" _no, no no ! that was his voise, my perfect velvet voise that follows me in my dreams... Naruto is with Hinata. _

With out thinking Saskue started to cry as he made his way to the bath room.

_My life. i want it to end... of how nice that would be, to get rip of the blood that is making my head spin. To stop the shaking of my hands.. to stop the aching of my heart.. _

He grabed the Razor... and started to slash at his perfect white wrist... The sweet red blood pooring out of the slash. Dripping on the floor.

Saskue droped the razor and coverd the dripping gash with a sheet of tissue. Saskue then left the house.

_Oh naruto... _

**DUN DUN DUNNN!**

**me:hehe, what did you think, its quite short i know but it took me a while to think of it... i hoped you liked it :) **

**Saskue: why, oh why did you make me the emo derpessing one?**

**Me: ... Just look in a mirror and you'll find out. **


	3. Found

**So, new chapter. My story is changing … a lot! I thought it was going to be about Naruto and Hinata.. what a shock. Not my fault guy, sorry. My friends (lala land-14 and evil neko.x) made me change it… I don't want to get raped right now. Hope you Enjoy. Please review. **_**Lots **_**of hugs and kisses (possibly rape). P.s from this point on if you don't like SasuNaru…don't read. **

Naruto left the house with a lot on his mind. He could still feel Hinata's lips on his …still feel the beautiful girl's body on his own. Yet he couldn't help feeling bad. He did not love Hinata. But did he love anyone? That was the question he always asked himself and the same persons name would pop into his mind and he would deny liking him…

_Sasuke_

_Hum... Where is Sasuke saying that?_

Naruto walked on to his own house, but he found himself looking for Sasuke's. He got to the overly big and lonely house and knocked on the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

No answer.

He waited a while… Waiting for Sasuke.

_No! I am not Gay! I do not love Sasuke and he wound never go out with me anyway… but, then again… NO! I AM NOT GAY! _

After waiting 10 minuets for the certain raven haired boy to answer the _**damn**_ door he gave up and went looking for him... Only because he was bored…well that's what he told himself.

_**Shadow clone no jutsu! **_

50 versions of Naruto went searching the village. He wasn't in the Gym, or the swimming pool (when did they get a swimming pool?) And he wasn't anywhere else.

_Maybe he is in the forest training… _

Naruto dispelled his shadow clones and ran to the forest. He started searching. He ran past the tall green and brown trees, frantically searching for a boy…and still telling himself he _wasn't _gay.

Naruto Froze. He found him…

Sasuke lay there shaking, obviously passed out from the cold. His wrist was covered in blood and his skin was nearly transparent. Sasuke's eyes where red and swollen.

Naruto didn't know what to do, so he picked him up and trying not to wake him, he carried him back to his house.

When he got to his house he plopped Sasuke in bed and when to make him a coffee.

(Sasuke's POV)

_My hands are more pale than ever, My skin almost translucent. I need to pee. _

_Naruto's voice still in his head loud and clear from last night, or was it tonight? The picture of him and Hinata together is making me sick… making my blood boil. I finally realised where I am. Im in a dark room, well at least I think it's a room, this could be hell, I could of lost too much blood last night or at least died from the cold if I was dead I wouldn't be in hell… all I can smell is Naruto, this must be heaven. Or a dream. Whether this was heaven or a dream I feel like im getting pulled back to earth._

_Im awake. _

_And im in __**his **__room…_


	4. Passed out

**Sorry for the wait guys, but ill try and make this a longer and better chapter to make up for it, and btw, the story started out as a NarutoxHinata…. Well, because of my best friend 'asking' me to do a sasuxnaru… that's what im doing. I will write another story to do with narutoxhinata. **

**Enjoy. **

(sasuke's pov)

….Ending up in his room was the most heven like thing in the world, I forgot about him and Hinata and I forgot about passing out in the forest and mostly I forgot about the loss of blood. That's why when I got up, a little to fast, I fell back into his bed. Thinking about it... why am I in his bed, I don't remember walking to his house…or him finding me.

But then again I remember having a dream of him finding me close to death, close to the end…he found me like an guardian angle and carried me back to him house bridal style. If only that was true. It could be true. So where is naruto now? Is he with me? Is he in the bed? No, the only thing in his bed was me and a overly large teddy of a frog…so naruto.

_Step, step, step. _

Is he coming up the stairs? This could be him! Omg what if it is him? I feel so embarrassed, I need to think of a reason as to why I was covered in blood in the forest… close to death. Well should I just tell him the truth? Should I tell him I love him?

_*naruto silently opens the door* _

When will he get hear? I want him to know, to know that I love him…

"I love naruto" Sasuke gently mumbles.

"sorry what was that? I didn't hear you, and by the way… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD AND NEARLY DEAD!" Naruto shouted in sasuke's face, clearly worried about his… health.

"YOU KNOW WHERE I FOUND YOU! IN THE FOREST" he was just a inch away from sasuke's face now. And all Sasuke could think of was his lips, his perfectly tanned body… his stupidly sexy and inviting eyes.

" YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHA-"

Naruto's shouting was stoped by a perfect pale finger being place over his mouth.

This was sasuke's time to tell him… maybe the only time he would get, and even if he didn't get what he wanted, at least he tried.

"Naruto… last night, I couldn't sleep-"

"SO YOU SLIT YOUR WRIST-"

Sasuke's hand cut of his screaming so he could talk.

"No, I couldn't sleep so I opened my window and looked out… and saw you, and hinata…"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock

"that is why I slit my wrists…because I don't ever want to be with anyone else but you, and if I cant get you, I don't want to live.. and if you love her that's ok, I just want you to be happy, so… next time you find me, leave me to die because… well I know you not gay… and I know you don't love me like I love you"

_Silence. _

….

"please say something"

Sasuke removed the hand and naruto's mouth was on top of Sasuke's in a second.

"Sasuke, I do love you, I have just been waiting to see if you loved me too!"

"naruto!"

Sasuke was so happy- and shocked- but he didn't know why he was getting what he wanted, he didn't know why and he didn't care.

Sasuke's lips pressed down on naruto's and pused his hands up his top.

"you don't know how long I have been craving your body" Sasuke said in a very _very_ sexy voice.

Naruto moned at just the thought of what Sasuke could do to him.

They continued to kiss until Sasuke rolled over on top of naruto and pulled his top off.

Gently caressing his nipple with one hand, his other hand in his hair. Sasuke started to kiss down his neck until he stopped and licked the spot where the neck is most sensitive. Naruto started moaning as his member stared to get hard and stiffen under his jeans.

Sasuke smirked as he knew how much naruto wanted him. But Sasuke could also feel his head getting light and with how much blood he lost, he didn't think he could do anything with naruto now…

And with that Sasuke passed out again.

**Do you like ? ;) ahaha, more sexyness in the next chapter, **

**Please review, love you guys xxx**


	5. Returning a favour

**Sorry for the wait :/ been really busy...**

**(Sasuke's pov) **

When my eyes opened It was dark outsides and I could hear Naruto's breathing, It was soft. I feel so bad about yesterday! I passed out before I could even get his body! But he said he loved me...

My gaze wondered down to his face, then down his body. His thin quilt was half on the floor and half on his body... maybe I could pay him back for passing out...

Carefully I reached down and pulled the rest of the quilt from him and dropped it on the floor, He had no top on, showing his perfectly tanned chest. I bent my head down and my tongue carefully licked around the edge of his nipple.

A soft moan escaped Naruto's lips. I smiled, Should I wake him up with a Blow job? Now, that would be interesting... but, I'll let him be conscious for this one.

"Naruto.." I whispered in his ear, he shifted. And I kissed his lips,

"Sasuke... What do you want? I was having a very, _very, _good dream"

"well, I was thinking... maybe I could pay you for passing out on you last night.."

I winked at him and his shocked look made me giggle. I started to kiss down his chest and his hand found its way to my hair. Carefully I licked his nipple and played with the other. I could feel the hardness of his member pressing against my hip.

With Naruto happily moaning I kissed down his belly and gently rubbed his nipple. I licked the edge of his boxers and then licked my way back up to his nipples.

"Sa-Sasuke... S-Stop teasing me.." Naruto Said as he gripped my hair. I bit down on his nipple then licked it better...

"don't you like it Naruto?" I said with a smirk. As he went to answer I rubbed my hand over his member and he let out a moan. He was shaking with anticipation... maybe I should just give it to him?

I kissed his lips and made my way down to his boxers. I pulled them down and chucked them on the floor. I looked down to see his member. Wow it was big, and it was very hard.

"happy to see me hey?" I said and kissed the tip.

"I said stop Teasing me" he said with another moan. Fine, I'll give it to him...

I licked from the base to the tip, he let out a moan and I traced my tongue around his member before letting it enter my mouth. I pumped his member with my mouth and he let out a long moan, I started to suck and his breath sped up even more. I continued and used my tongue to lick around the tip and I continued to suck and make sure I don't nab him with my teeth.

He started to thrust his hips, making his member push deeper in my mouth. I held his hips down so he was still and he let out another moan. I pumped with my hand as I licked his tip. I could tell he was about to cum so I took the whole of his member into my mouth and let his hips thrush into me as I sucked and worked with my tongue. His cum spilled into my mouth and I carefully lapped it up then licked up the side as I pulled away. His cum tasted like salt, it wasn't bad.

Naruto was panting and his hands were tangled in his pillow, he looked so sexy. I wanted to do it again. A blush was spreading across his cheeks.

"Sasuke!" he moaned and I laid next to him.

"yes?" I said happily. Smiling like nothing happened.

He was on top of me in a second. His head bent down to mine

"my turn.." he whispered.

**Haha did you like it?**

**Sasuke: What's he going to do? o.o I want him now! **

**Me: you just wait ;) **

**Sasuke: but... o.o ...**


End file.
